


The Sound Of You In Every Corner

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, i headcanon that kiyoomi becomes very soft for Atsumu, so soft, soft, this is to make up for cherry blossoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Kiyoomi waits for Atsumu to come home from a trip and wonders how he got here
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	The Sound Of You In Every Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for my last two SakuAtsu fics but especially Cherry Blossoms because that was the single most devastating thing i have ever written.
> 
> I had a crisis the other day because I'm pretty sure Atsumu is actually my favourite Haikyuu character and that it isn't Oikawa anymore which kind of scares me a little bit lol but anyway, SakuAtsu, not to be dramatic, are my favourite ship from anything I've ever consumed lol and they are just an absolute comfort ship for me so I'm writing for them again.

If you had asked Kiyoomi a few years ago what he thought his life would look like, he would have laughed if you'd told him what happened in the future. Living with and being engaged to the love of his life, something he never thought he would ever even have. And for that person to be Miya Atsumu of all people. The person Kiyoomi had convinced himself that he hated after they first met because he didn't want to admit what he was feeling was the exact opposite. He loved Miya Atsumu and he couldn't wait to marry him, but, right now, he missed him. Atsumu had gone to visit his mum for a few days with Osamu and Kiyoomi, like Suna, had stayed behind because he didn't want to miss anymore practice. He'd already spent a week out last month due to an injury and didn't want to miss another week so he declined going with Atsumu. Also, no matter how long it had been since he'd gotten kicked out for being gay, seeing Atsumu's mum still hurt him slightly but he missed Atsumu and wished he'd gone with him.

Kiyoomi, to put it lightly, was bored.

Practice was boring without Atsumu and he didn't feel like he got the same amount out of it. It's not that their backup setter was bad, he wasn't but Atsumu knew exactly what kind of spikes Kiyoomi liked best. Plus, he was always there to crack jokes that Kiyoomi secretly enjoyed. Plus, he always knew what to say when Kiyoomi wasn't performing at his best and felt unmotivated, like he did at the moment.

Kiyoomi's eyes flicked to the clock on their mantle which told him that it was 3pm meaning that he only had roughly another half an hour until Atsumu would come home. He looked down at the street that their apartment looked out onto but he couldn't see his car, not that he obviously expected to, he just wished that he'd come home early.

Coach Foster had sent Kiyoomi home early because he obviously wasn't focusing very well on the court, it made Kiyoomi regret not going with Atsumu more than ever. If he was just going to be sent home early from practice, he may as well have just gone with Atsumu.

Kiyoomi rested his head in his palms, just about ready to shout at the top of his lungs. How had he gotten here? He wasn't meant to let himself fall for someone and become dependant on them. It's not like he couldn't function without Atsumu it's just that he didn't like it when he did. In a way, Atsumu really completed him and made him feel like a complete person. The two of them had met at a training camp in their first year and Kiyoomi tried, he told himself for the whole year before they met each other again, that he hated Atsumu and didn't want anything to do with him, he'd been too forward and touchy and Kiyoomi hated it. Sure, back then the only person he ever talked to really was his cousin and his team when he had too and his mysophobia was at one of it's worst peaks at the time but he didn't want to get involved in Atsumu and what seemed like his hurricane but when training camp came around the next year, he couldn't help but gravitate towards him.

In Kiyoomi's head, Atsumu helped him to live. He didn't say that to others because he didn't want them to know how secretly cheesy he was for the boy but Atsumu had helped him in ways he couldn't even probably explain. Atsumu was always there for him, through their last year of high school and into their professional lives, he'd been the one to comfort Kiyoomi when they lost, he was there when he went to his first therapy session, when his parents disowned him, when he felt like everything was falling apart, Atsumu had always been the light at the end of the tunnel and now he was here, living with him and engaged to him.

He was happy.

Kiyoomi never thought he'd get to a point in his life where he was happy but he was.

And Atsumu was truly the centre of that. And, he was so grateful that they got to play on the same team. He really felt for Hinata not being able to see Kageyama everyday because they played on different teams and were based in different areas.

The day that Atsumu had confessed had been such a bright day in Kiyoomi's life. It had been such a quiet affair, he confessed just after Nationals in their third year. To start with, Kiyoomi had wanted to say no, he was too scared to enter any kind of relationship, scared that he was going to be too much for Atsumu to cope with but he said yes, basically without even thinking about it when the moment came. He knew that he wanted to keep Atsumu in his life and he couldn't lie about his feelings any longer. Their engagement hadn't been as quiet, Kiyoomi had got the whole team to have red tulips in the gym before he proposed and then he proposed in front of all of them just to find out Atsumu was planning to propose a few days after at Osamu's shop but Kiyoomi had gotten there first and he was happy about that. He'd always wanted to be the one to propose.

It was practically 3:30pm on the dot when Kiyoomi spotted Osamu's car pull up in front of their apartment building. He watched from the window as Atsumu got out of the car, chucking his bag over his shoulder before waving his brother off and entering the building. Kiyoomi looked around the apartment, he'd cleaned it five times, of course but he still had the itch to clean it again, he was nervous to see Atsumu again but he didn't know why. He always got nervous when Atsumu came back from a trip in case he decided that time away from Kiyoomi was what he needed to realise he didn't want to be with him anymore. That scared Kiyoomi more than anything.

"Babe I'm back!" Atsumu shouted into the apartment. He kicked his shoes off at the doorway and dropped his bag before turning the corner into the living room to see Kiyoomi was still sat by the window, looking out towards the street. "Omi, what ya doing?"

"Nothing," Kiyoomi muttered, turning to look at the setter. He had put some fresh dye in his hair and was wrapped in a soft sweater and sweat pants. Kiyoomi's sweatpants which made Kiyoomi's heart skip a beat. "Welcome home."

"Well, aren't ya gonna come greet ya fiancé?"

Kiyoomi slowly walked over to where Atsumu was stood, arms open and stepped into them, wrapping his own tightly around the other's shoulders.

"Did ya miss me? I missed ya Omi."

"Not for a single second."

"That's mean Omi!" Atsumu jumped back, a pout on his lips.

"Of course I missed you, idiot." Kiyoomi replied, rolling his eyes. "Why do you think I was sitting by the window waiting for you to come back?"

"How long were ya sat there, Omi?"

Kiyoomi shrugged, not wanting to admit that it had been a couple of hours. Atsumu just nodded and shrugged out of his sweatshirt, throwing it towards the laundry basket.

"Ima shower Omi, can ya order dinner?"

"What did your last slave die of, Miya?"

"Nothing, you're still here." Atsumu stuck his tongue out at Kiyoomi before headed towards their ensuite to shower. Kiyoomi smiled to himself, he had missed Atsumu a lot. Not that Atsumu needed to know that, it would just fuel his ego but he was so happy that he was here. That the apartment was filled with him, to the sweatshirt he had chucked carelessly or the humming that Kiyoomi could hear from the bathroom. Atsumu had a way of filling every space that he was in and Kiyoomi had missed that. Rolling his eyes at his own softness, Kiyoomi chucked some laundry in before checking his phone that been blowing up for the last two minutes. 

**//**

It had been a good half an hour since Kiyoomi had heard the shower cut off and Atsumu shuffle into their bedroom and Kiyoomi was growing increasingly concerned by what was taking Atsumu so long. Dinner had arrived ten minutes ago and despite him calling for his boyfriend multiple times, he had never shown.

"Miya, seriously dinner is.." he trailed off when he spotted Atsumu. He was dressed in some shorts and one of Kiyoomi's own shirts and was laying diagonally on their bed fast asleep. Kiyoomi sighed softly, smiling to himself at how peaceful Atsumu looked. He went to put the dinner in the microwave for safe keeping before slowly walking to where Atsumu was and gently lifting him so he was fully on his own side and under the covers. Kiyoomi brushed his still slightly damp hair from his forehead and placed a kiss there. He still wasn't used to the butterfly sanctuary that resided in his stomach every time he saw Atsumu but it wasn't a bad feeling, being in love with the setter.

"Omi," Kiyoomi froze and looked over but Atsumu was still asleep, he was obviously dreaming about him. Kiyoomi wanted to cry, he felt like all of the air had been taken from his lungs, Atsumu was dreaming about him. He didn't think he could possibly be anymore in love with Atsumu than he already was but maybe, just maybe he was still falling more in love with him every single day.

"I love you Miya," Kiyoomi whispered before he left the room, turning the light out as he went.

He picked up his phone from where he left it on the sofa and sent a text off to Osamu before he set himself up on the sofa with the novel he was currently reading, the soft sounds of Atsumu snoring filling the apartment. Normally he would play his music to drown out the sound but maybe it wasn't so bad after all, the sound of Atsumu filling their apartment.

This really was happiness.


End file.
